


Underneath it All

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have to be with me when the zombie apocalypse comes…if I make it past the first wave.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath it All

“Don’t get out of bed.”

“What the hell time is it?” Rafael tried to turn around, he tried to see, but he was in a cocoon of darkness. Finally he just looked at his phone. The brightness nearly seared his eyeballs. “It’s after three in the morning.”

“My friend just left.” Trevor said.

“You're getting too old for this, cuchura (1).”

“Sometimes I think the same thing but I'm sure I have until 55. After that even I can admit it becomes a bit skeevy. I'm going for the Michael Douglas thing. Not the super sexy silver hair Michael Douglas thing but more the post- _Fatal Attraction_ , pre- _Disclosure_ Michael. Women like the Michael Douglas thing….men loooove the Michael Douglas thing.”

“That’s a pretty small window.” Rafael said.

“I'm flexible as hell.” Trevor replied.

“We can talk about Michael Douglas later, I'm not exactly a functioning human right now.”

“I just called to tell you that the snow is falling like rain out there. Updated Weather Channel stats says it could be 30 inches before the whole event ends.”

“Was it Jim Cantore?” Rafael asked. “None of it matters if Jim Cantore didn’t say it.”

“He was live from Newark International.”

“Snow day, yay.”

“I wish we were together for Netflix and excessive amounts of coffee.” Trevor said.

“Are you going to be OK by yourself?” Rafael asked.

“It’s a snowstorm, Rafi, not the zombie apocalypse. You have to be with me when the zombie apocalypse comes…if I make it past the first wave.”

“I promise. We will kick so much ass and go down in a blaze of glory.”

“I’ll bring the flame throwers. OK, go back to sleep. Love you.”

“Mmm, te quiero tambien (2). Buenas noches, cuchura (3).”

Rafael hit the red button on the phone, dropping it where it was. He was in bed; he was aware of that. For a moment he hardly knew what bed and with whom. Funny how he could have some semblance of a normal conversation with Trevor and yet be in this netherworld of not knowing which way was up at the same time. In an effort to familiarize himself with just what the hell was happening, Rafael moved his hands down and felt around. 

Soft, smooth skin, hips and thighs and buttocks too. He would know those hips anywhere. Grinning like he just solved world peace, he wrapped his arms around Olivia. How could he ever forget she was there? Rafael was in the netherworld no more.

“Who's Jim Cantore?” she mumbled.

“I'm going to pretend you didn’t say that, mi amor.” He kissed her lips.

“I really don’t know who he is.”

“Weather guru? Storm event champion? The voice of calm during all natural disasters.”

“Not ringing a bell.” She shook her head.

“He's a meteorologist on the Weather Channel.” Rafael replied.

“You were talking to Trevor.”

“What gave it away?”

“Cuchura.” She replied. “And this Jim Cantore person.”

“Not the fact that it was after three in the morning?”

“Is it really that late? Is Trevor OK?”

“Yes. He said we didn’t have to get out of bed…the storm is pretty bad out there so it’s probably going to shut the city down.”

“We get to sleep in?” Liv asked.

“I'm thinking the baby in the next room has other plans.” Rafael replied.

“He was up an hour past his bedtime tonight…we might get lucky.”

“Speaking of getting lucky…”

Liv laughed as Rafael nibbled on her neck. She wrapped her arms around him, moaning softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. He stroked her back, her hips, and then her ass. She had an amazing body and he wanted to touch every inch of it. After Rafael was done touching, the real fun could begin.

“I want to see the snow.” Liv said.

“Now?”

“Yes now. I’ll be right back.”

She jumped out of the bed with a burst of energy Rafael wasn’t sure he'd ever have. In her underwear and his tee shirt, it was hard to concentrate on anything else. He sat up on his elbow, chin in the palm of his hand, and just watched her.

“Oh wow,” Liv looked through the slats of her blinds. “It’s really coming down hard out there, I can’t even see across the street. If I look down I can still see the tops of the parked cars.” She turned to look at Rafael. “Do you know how much we’re supposed to get?”

“Jim Cantore said right now it looks like 30 inches. That could change, these systems are so unpredictable.”

“Jim Cantore must be pretty handsome.” She said.

“He's alright.” Rafael shrugged.

“Mmm hmm. I used to watch Sam Champion every evening on WABC. I barely remember what the weather was after watching.”

Rafael laughed. He held out his hand.

“Volver a la cama, mi amor (4). The blankets are warmer with you wrapped in them.”

Liv smiled and let him pull her back into the warmth of the blankets and his arms. They were kissing, touching, and whispering words to each other. Rafael’s shirt went first and Olivia’s was next. They rolled on the mattress, a tangle of limbs and blankets. He caressed her face, wondering again how he got so lucky to have someone just right in his life. This weather could trap them together for a couple of days at least. The thought was delightful.

“Uhhh,” Liv arched her back when he spread her thighs and pressed his body on hers. “Rafael.”

He slipped his hand into her panties, stroking gently and then with a bit more urgency. She closed her eyes and gripped the sheets beneath her. Rafael always knew how to touch her. Even though telling him was fun, Liv knew she never had to. He knew her body so well; knew how to bend it, twist, it, and yes how to fuck it.

“You want me to touch you right here?” he asked, his thumb smoothly circling her clit as his finger moved inside of her.

“Yes.” Liv whimpered.

“Right here?” he asked again, moving another finger inside her and curving to hit that sweet spot.

“Yes!”

“Dime como lo siente (5).” He whispered. “Dime (6).”

“Oh God, oh God Rafi, don’t stop!”

They were both moaning, he was grinding against the cotton of her panties and the silk of his boxer shorts. Liv felt herself teetering on the edge. She threw her arms out and let herself fall into the delicious abyss. Her eyes shut tight, biting on her lip to keep from screaming, she felt the heat fill her panties and slide down his fingers.

“May I?” he asked, rushing to push off his underwear and hers. “May I, mi amor?”

“Oh yes.” She could barely breathe out the words as she caressed Rafael’s face.

Neither Rafael nor Liv were fans of one-sided sex, unless that was the way they planned it. But when he wore her out before he even took the gun out of his holster, sometimes it was a necessary evil. Rafael was so riled up that he knew it wouldn’t be long. This wasn’t going to be one of their marathon sessions. 

He was shocked he didn’t come as soon as he plunged deep into her depths. When he growled, Liv smiled. She loved that sound. She loved when he was assertive and grabby and could barely control the rhythm of his thrusts. She did that to him; it was a source of passion and pride.

“Liv, Liv! Oh dios, oh dios amor, ohhh…”

He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily as she ran her fingers through his hair. For a while Rafael just laid there, still inside of her, their two bodies as one in the most amazing way. Liv lowered her legs, which felt both heavy and wobbly. When he looked up at her wearing a boyish grin it made her smile too. He sprinkled kisses on her neck, chest, down to her breasts. If Rafael could’ve laid there forever tangled in her arms, he would have. Soon he was pulling himself away, pulling up his boxer shorts and collapsing beside her.

“Fantástico (7).” He kissed her. 

“You can say that again.”

“Fantástico. Mmm, I love you so much.”

“Me too. Let's do that again in the morning.”

“I hate to tell you but it’s the morning now.” Rafael said.

“Wanna do it again now?” Liv asked.

“No tengo la fuerza. (8)” He held up his hand.

Gone were the days of hot sex all night and sleep all day. Not that Rafael ever slept all day, but he had fucked all night. He would love to spend one of those nights with Olivia, sweating, fucking, swearing, passing out for a little while, and then doing it all over again even better than the last time. Was that even possible in your forties? It surely wasn’t possible with a full time job and an infant. Maybe on a Saturday with some protein shakes and a Viagra.

“Just sleep.” she held him in her arms. “Say a prayer that Noah gets the snow memo in his dreams and sleeps in a bit.”

“Sleep,” Rafael was already dozing. Cuddling against the warmth of her body, it was hard not to. “Good plan…very good plan.”

“Goodnight, Counselor.” Liv kissed his forehead and closed her eyes.

***

**Author's Note:**

> 1) sweetie.  
> 2) I love you too.  
> 3) Goodnight, sweetie.  
> 4) Come back to bed, my love.  
> 5) Tell me how good it feels.  
> 6) Tell me.  
> 7) Fantastic.  
> 8) I don’t have the strength.


End file.
